if you can't convince them, confuse them
by RELvox
Summary: Quinn gets way more than she expected when she flirts with Rachel as a joke. I can't write summaries. Boo.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Quinn gets way more than she expected when she flirts with Rachel as a joke.

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine, obviously.

**Author's Note**: Just pretend that Brittany dumped Artie for Santana shortly after the locker scene.

…

…

"Alright kids, gather up. The concierge just gave me a great idea."

The Glee club moved closer to their teacher and let out a collective sigh. Mr. Schuester's great ideas usually ended in tears. Or a Journey song.

"In an effort to minimize the trouble that you all get into, I've decided to split the rooms up according to sexual orientation rather than gender."

For moment nobody spoke. They all just blinked…waiting for the punch line. When none came, they realized that he was being serious.

"That's presuming quite a bit, don't you think?" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes. "What if somebody identifies as bisexual? I, for one, am not sleeping between the walls."

"I didn't –" Will began.

"Oh, this is going to be great," Santana interrupted, laughing hysterically. "You're actually telling me to have sex with Brit. Amazing."

"That's not what I –" Will said, his eyes wide.

"And I get to watch that amazingness," Puck said, grinning.

"Right, okay. Bad idea. Girls, you're in room 301. Boys, you're in room 325. Off you go. Write songs, or something." Will said. He needed a drink.

…

Rachel was alone in the room preparing for bed when she heard the door open. She had been hoping for Mercedes and Tina, but did a complete double take when Santana, Brittany, and Quinn walked in giggling.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn, your hair looks spectacular!" Rachel exclaimed, walking forward and lightly touching the blonde locks.

"Okay, Thumbelina, keep your tiny, bi-curious hands off of Q," Santana said, smirking.

Rachel flushed.

"San, be nice. You're embarrassing Rachel," Brittany said, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"So? That's like my favorite pastime. It makes me all tingly inside," Santana replied, though she visibly softened. A little. Not much.

"Because you wouldn't like it if somebody outed you before you were ready to deal with it, would you?" Brittany said, frowning. "It'd have made you a sad ducky."

"I'm not even remotely ashamed of my sexuality," Rachel said, before Santana could respond. "I've known who I am for a long time. Longer than you, Santana."

Rachel knew it was dangerous, provoking Santana like that. But she'd tried everything else with the Latina over the years – caution, flattery, avoidance. It was about time Rachel actually approach her the way she'd wanted to all along. With fire.

"Hear that, S?" Quinn said, with a laugh. "Rachel beat you at being gay."

Santana's eyes narrowed, but Rachel swore she saw her lips twitch into a smile. "Yeah, well, she might have known before me, but at least I'm actually doing something about it. Have you ever even been with another girl, shortstack?"

Rachel smiled and walked closer to the Latina, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Santana, I've had more experience pleasuring women than you can even begin to imagine."

Santana's eyebrows almost flew off of her face before she let out a sharp laugh.

"Oh, god. That's amazing. Better watch your back, Q. Berry is quickly becoming my new best friend."

Santana kissed Brittany softly when she frowned.

"If I'd known that's all it would take to get on your good side, I'd have propositioned you a long time ago," Rachel said with a wink.

"Stop, you're killing me," Santana said, doubled over, clutching her sides with laughter. "Seriously, I can't breathe."

"Santana's taken," Brittany said with a sweet smile, rubbing the Latina's back gently. "But Quinn isn't."

Quinn would have countered that she wasn't into women, but Rachel was looking at her and grinning. For some reason, she didn't dispute it. Still, she decided to have a little fun.

"That's true," the blonde said, moving closer to Rachel. "I've got this new haircut, but maybe I need something totally new. What do you say, Berry?"

Santana abruptly stopped laughing and looked on at the scene curiously. Quinn thought she was joking, but Santana had had her suspicions for a long time.

Quinn sort of assumed that Rachel would swoon. After all, when Quinn Fabray flirts, even if it wasn't real…which this totally wasn't…sensory overload just kind of happens. Especially if the person in question is Rachel freaking Berry.

But when Quinn skimmed her fingers down Rachel's arm, she was met with a pair of deep, chocolate eyes boring fiercely into hers.

"I'll tell you what, Quinn," Rachel said, leaning forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Ask me again when you're serious, and I'll show you something new."

…

"So that was an interesting display," Santana said to Quinn as they walked to the theater the next day.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, though she was slightly distracted. Rachel and Finn were in front of them, discussing something that looked pretty serious.

"Almost as interesting as the show you're putting on right now, jolly green giant."

"I repeat, what are you talking about?"

"Please, I've known you all my life so I know what jealous looks like on you. And it's not pretty. Might want to curb it before Smurfette turns around and gives you a PowerPoint presentation of being too possessive."

"Santana, that whole thing last night was just a joke," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh, so why do you look so pleased right now?"

"Because we're on our way to Nationals?" Quinn said, her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's because it looks like Berry just shot Finnaptitude down."

"I'm not even paying attention to her, Santana," Quinn said, swallowing down what she knew was probably a lie. "She's not even a Berry-sized blip on my radar."

"Keep telling yourself that, Q. You and I both know it's not true," Santana.

"Just so you're aware," Rachel said, calling over her shoulder. "I know it's not true too, Quinn."

Quinn just blinked, her eyes wide.

"Berry, seriously, forget Quinn and marry me instead," Santana said with a laugh, skipping up to link arms with Rachel who, though slightly shocked, squeezed the Latina's arm in her own.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms. Lopez," Rachel said with an exaggerated sigh. "I find myself with a propensity for women of a more blonde persuasion."

"Mmm, me too," Santana said, grinning as she stared at Brittany talking excitedly with Mike a few feet away.

"I'm glad you found yours," Rachel said. "Now I just need to find, or rather, convince mine."

Quinn was still walking, stunned speechless when Rachel glanced over her shoulder and winked.

"Berry, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Santana said looking behind her and, chucking at Quinn's shock.

To continue, or not to continue? Review please, and let me know what you think! Or Brittany will cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, thank you all for your reviews. I'm so glad this story resonated with you guys! **

**And, yeah, I know the chapters are short. They might continue to be, but I'll do my best to extend them when I can. I can't imagine it's going to wind up being too long of a story, so I'll try to get more into each chapter. **

**Here's the next part. This is literally all that I've written, so it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. Thanks for sticking with me!**

…..

…..

…..

The loss at Nationals took everybody by surprise. They walked into the competition feeling immortal and then, all of a sudden, the laughter and the joy was simply stolen from them mid-breath.

Everybody, including Rachel, was livid with Finn. She had known that he wanted to get back together, but she never dreamed that he'd kiss her in the middle of the performance. If she hadn't been in stage in front of hundreds of people, she would have slapped him so hard that he'd have whiplash for a month.

Which is exactly what she did once the curtain went down.

As they boarded the airplane back to Ohio, Rachel chanced a look at Quinn. Surprisingly, the blonde had been taking the loss harder than anybody else, though Rachel hoped that there was at least a little jealousy in there.

As she moved towards Quinn, Rachel found herself being pulled back onto her seat.

"Whoa there, Stud," Santana said, sitting down next to her and buckling them both in. "Trust me, you don't want to go over there right now."

"Santana, I merely want to discuss the events that transpired during the competition with Quinn," Rachel replied, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Dammit, Rachel, sit down!" Santana hissed, pulling the brunette back. "Do you know how long Q and I have been best friends?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Okay, first off. I appreciate the cojones that you've sprouted since we got to New York, but don't forget for a minute that I still can and will deliver a full on beat down. Got it?"

"Fine," Rachel said, sighing and leaning back.

"Wonderful," Santana said. "Now, you and I are going to have a little discussion."

"About?"

"About you and your intentions," Santana said quietly as the flight attendant walked through the cabin.

"My what? Santana, you're not Quinn's father," Rachel said.

"No, I'm not, but I am her best friend. And the answer to that question I asked you before is ten years. Quinn and I have been best friends for ten years. So you know I'm not kidding when I tell you that I know everything about her."

Rachel nodded after a moment. "Even things she doesn't know about herself yet."

"Exactly," Santana said, pleased that Rachel was catching on. "So I need to know what your intentions are. Because, in reality, I'm the closest thing she has to family."

"I can appreciate that," Rachel said, taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I thought I was bisexual for a long time. I was wrong."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "So, you're going to just plant the seed of doubt in Q's mind and then run off to Finn or Puck? I swear to god, Berry, I'm going to kill – "

"Jesus, Santana, shut up!" Rachel hissed. "Let me finish!"

"You better finish quickly, because I'm about two seconds away from making you into a very unappealing Berry pulp."

"I'm not bisexual." Rachel said. "I'm gay,"

"I…oh."

"Yeah."

"But you said –"

"I know what I said," Rachel said, sighing and leaning back. "And at the time, I thought it was true."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me because I'm not used to complete self-discovery in a matter of days," Santana said, glancing at Brittany and Quinn a few rows ahead of them. "Break it down for me, Berry."

"I've known that I have an appreciation for the female form since I can remember," Rachel said, closing her eyes as the plane began to taxi. She really hated flying. "And, as I insinuated in the hotel room two nights ago, I've pursued that attraction. There were some girls at camp, some girls at school. But, until yesterday, I didn't realize what they all had in common."

"Let me guess," Santana said. "Tall, blonde, hazel eyes."

"Every one of them," Rachel said, sighing. "So, when Quinn flirted with me – even though she meant it as a joke – something clicked. Something made sense in a way that it never had before."

"Okay, go on," Santana said, though she knew where this was going.

"Have you ever noticed that all of the boys that I've dated or had a crush on have been with Quinn?"

"Other than Jesse," Santana pointed out.

"He barely counts," Rachel said. "It was like dating a mirror. A hopefully much more annoying mirror."

Santana opened her mouth to respond, but decided to let that one slide. "Okay, so you think that you were attracted to Finn and Puck because they had been with Quinn?"

Rachel nodded. "I think I knew, at least subconsciously, that they were the closest I was ever going to get to her."

"I'm not sure, Berry," Santana said warily. "That seems a little bit too convenient."

"There's really nothing convenient about it, unfortunately," Rachel said. "Especially since, for all of the bravado I showed yesterday, I'm sure that Quinn would never act on anything with me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Santana said, regarding Rachel carefully. "Look, I'm going to be totally honest with you too, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Quinn has been taught to hide her feelings for pretty much her whole life. And she's really, freaking good at it. Like, Jedi good at it. But I've had my suspicions about her since the first time she walked in on me and Brittany making out in sixth grade. She looked too damn fascinated for a straight girl."

"So you think she'd be open to my advances?"

"That honestly depends," Santana said. "How do you usually go about getting chicks?"

"I don't believe they'd appreciate being referred to as 'chicks', but if you must know, I'm very honest about my intentions. I'm obviously in love with Quinn and I'd tell her through song."

"Okay, see, then the answer is a big, fat, italicized, resounding no. Quinn will not be open to your advances," Santana said, laughing. "You know that Quinn isn't like every other girl. You said yourself that you unwittingly tried to find carbon copies of her and how did that work out?"

"Not particularly well," Rachel admitted.

"Are you familiar with the term 'gay panic'?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Rachel said.

"And you never had to deal with that, did you?"

"No," Rachel replied. "Coming out as bisexual, or even gay, in my house would be like coming out as straight. Completely irrelevant."

"That's not what it's going to be like for Quinn," Santana said, softly. "Her father isn't in the picture anymore and, even though her mother is completely cool now, she's going to need a period of adjustment. If you just tell her that you're in love with her, she'll freak the fuck out and regress to infancy. You have to take it slowly with her. Let her get used to the idea that there are other options out there for her. Basically, just do what you did in the hotel room. Show her you're interested. Be cocky, even. She digs that. But let her have control of the pace."

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, aren't you?" Rachel said, looking into Santana's eyes.

"I am."

"Good. I like smart women," Rachel said, smirking.

"Okay, Berry, keep your eyes on Q, not me," Santana said with a chuckle.

"But I like my eyes on you," Rachel replied with a grin.

"Okay, yeah. We're going to be good friends," Santana said, laughing.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried," Rachel said with a small chuckle.

"What you should be is grateful that I'm not slapping your sarcastic ass," Santana said, narrowing her eyes, though her lips quirked.

"But maybe I want you to slap my ass," Rachel countered with a wink.

"Good god, you're worse than me," Santana said, closing her eyes, and grinning.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"I'm not sure if that's something you want to be celebrating," Santana said.

"No, for…everything else," Rachel replied, taking Santana's hand and squeezing it gently. "Thank you."

"No problem," Santana said. "If you hurt her, I'll bring a plague of hurt down upon you. So it is said, so it shall be done."

"Understood," Rachel said, laughing.

"Good. Now, switch seats with Brit. I want to join the mile high club."

…

"Brittany, Santana has requested your immediate presence in the washroom," Rachel said.

"They have a shower on the plane?" Brittany said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I…she wants you to join her in the bathroom," Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh, you mean for sex!" Brittany said, clapping excitedly.

"I assume so," Rachel said, giggling as Quinn ducked her head and laughed lightly.

"Okay, talk to you later Quinn! I'm sure Rachel can help you figure out if you're Lebanese."

"Okay, thanks Brit!" Quinn said, hurrying the blonde along.

"No problem!" Brittany said, as she ran to the front of the plane.

"I really don't think you're Lebanese, Quinn," Rachel smirked as she sat down in Brittany's seat and brushed a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear. "You're much too fair."

"Um, yeah. You're probably right," Quinn replied, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Unless she got that word confused with something else?" Rachel suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Quinn said quickly. "We were talking about, you know, Lebanon."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "You weren't talking about…lessons? Or…leopards? Leotards? Lenses perhaps? Leaping? Leather, maybe?"

"Good lord, Berry," Quinn said, laughing. She couldn't help it.

"On another note," Rachel said, remembering Santana's advice to be honest and keep it slow, "I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" Quinn said. "That sweater? I accept on the condition that it is immediately destroyed upon landing."

"Very funny," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "But no. For what happened at Nationals."

"It wasn't your fault," Quinn said, her muscles immediately tightening. "It was Finn's fault for putting you in that position."

"Still, I know you're disappointed," Rachel said, jumping slightly and closing her eyes as the plane entered a rough patch of air.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, just a little bit of a NERVOUS FLYER!" Rachel screamed, grabbing onto Quinn's hand when the plane dipped quickly.

Rachel didn't notice the rest of the cabin looking at her like she had three heads because everything else faded away when Quinn's hand tightened around hers. Even the fear of crashing. Mostly. Not totally.

"It's okay Berry," Quinn said softly, ignoring the heat radiating from the brunette's hand.

"I know," Rachel whispered, looking into the blonde's eyes as the plane evened out.

Quinn removed her hand after a moment, immediately feeling the loss as Rachel sighed and leaned back into her seat.

"For the record, the fact that you slapped Finn made up for all of the disappointment of losing Nationals," Quinn said quietly.

"It was very cathartic," Rachel agreed.

"I kind of want to slap him too," Quinn said, though she suspected it had more to do with the fact that Finn had kissed Rachel than that he had cost them Nationals.

"I'd like to see that," Rachel said with a smile as she boldly took Quinn's hand again. "I like strong women."

Quinn was going to move her hand, really she was. But she didn't.

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I promise I'll do my best to be better. I promise I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. **

**And thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean the world to me, so keep them coming!**

**This chapter is mainly filler, but I tried to make it as interesting for you as possible. I know it's short, but the next chapter is almost twice the size, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

…

…

…

…

…

Rachel had assumed that her tentative friendship with Santana would end as soon as the plane touched down in Ohio. Especially with summer vacation looming ahead in only a week. She was pleasantly surprised, therefore, when Santana showed up at her doorstep the night they all returned home.

"Berry," she said, waltzing past Rachel into the living room. Upon seeing Rachel's fathers staring confusedly at her, she steeled her resolve and began to speak.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, my name is Santana Lopez. I'm sure Rachel has told you that I've not been extremely nice to her, and I apologize deeply for that. I understand if you'd prefer that I leave your home, but Rachel and I have begun to come to terms, and if it's not too trouble, I'd appreciate the opportunity to spend the evening with Rachel in order to discuss a few matters of very dire importance."

"Um, okay?" the taller of the two men said.

"You understood that?" the shorter one asked.

"Hold up," Santana said, one hand cocked on her hip. "I thought you all talked like that."

"And by 'you all' you mean…"

"Berry's?"

"No, sorry, that's just Rachel," the shorter man said, laughing. "I'm Ben and this is Michael, and we speak like normal human beings."

"Hey!" Rachel huffed. "I'll have you know that just because I have an advanced vocabulary does not mean – "

"Awesome. Then let me rephrase," Santana interrupted. "Can I borrow mini Berry for a pow wow?"

"Sure thing, and thank you for your apology. All is forgiven unless it happens again."

"Noted and understood," Santana said.

"Staying for dinner?"

"What's on the menu?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Steaks." Michael said, grinning.

"Of real cow?"

"Real cow. It might even still be mooing."

"Dad!" Rachel said, cringing.

"Deal," Santana said. "One condition. I cook dessert."

"Done," Ben said. "What ingredients do you need?"

"Do you have cream, eggs, sugar and milk?"

"Yes to sugar, but we have the vegan equivalents of the rest."

"And a handheld torch?"

"We're gay," Michael said. "Of course we have a handheld torch."

"Scary vegan crème brulee it is, then."

"Excellent," Ben said. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Ditto. Now come on, mini-me, let's go talk."

…

"I must admit, I find it rather disconcerting that you and my fathers already get along so well," Rachel said when they reached her bedroom.

"I actually agree," Santana said. "I was pretty sure they'd kill me on site. Did you even tell them…you know…"

"That you tortured me for years?"

"Yeah. That."

"I have told them, yes," Rachel said. "But unless you do something again, now that we've made a tentative peace, I don't think they'll even bring it up."

"It's not a tentative peace, Berry," Santana said. "It's peace. I'm not going to get all mushy with you, because it's just not my style. But you know where I'm coming from. This shit between us was stupid and it was my fault. So I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Rachel teased. "I don't think I heard you properly."

"Yeah, well, I hope for your sake that you're joking 'cause you're not going to hear it again. Ever."

Rachel laughed. "Fair enough."

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"And business is?" Rachel asked.

"Operation Get Fabray to Unpress her Massive Collection of Super Sour Lemons."

…

With Santana's help, she found herself invited into the inner sanctum of the Unholy Trio. She sat with them at lunch, studied with them during breaks, and walked with them to classes.

Most of the student population thought it was the makings of a truly giant prank, but when they saw Rachel link pinkies with Brittany, they knew all bets were off. Brittany just didn't have it in her to be mean. This was the real deal.

Quinn, for her part, was kind of torn. She had really enjoyed spending time with Rachel when they were in New York, but that was practically a different world. She wasn't sure how she felt about Santana's newfound bromance with the girl. Unfortunately for her, she knew there was no stopping it now. Once Santana invited somebody in, they were there to stay.

"See something you like, Fabray?" Santana asked as their teacher passed out math finals.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, clearing her throat.

"You were staring at Berry," Santana said, smirking. "Like you wanted to eat her Berries. And suck up all the berry juice. And -"

"Enough," Quinn said, feeling the blush crawl up her neck. "It was nothing like that. I was just to ask her if she has an extra pencil."

"The five on your desk aren't enough?"

Quinn looked down at her desk and then back to Santana.

"Shut up."

…

Thirty minutes later and halfway through the exam, Quinn still hadn't gotten past the second page. She had never been so distracted in her life. With a sigh, she glanced up at Rachel who appeared to be working out the answer of a question in her head. Quinn could see the muscles in Rachel's jaw working as she chewed on the tip of her pencil.

"Pencil," Quinn involuntarily whispered.

Santana looked up at Quinn, at Rachel, then back to her test with a wide grin.

"Quinn? Did you have a question?" the teacher asked.

"No, sorry," Quinn said, clearing her throat. "Just needed another pencil."

A moment later, Rachel glanced back at Quinn and winked as she bit down hard on the pencil.

Quinn looked away quickly. Or tried to.

… 

Later that night, all four girls were studying for their History final at Santana's house. Brittany and Santana and Quinn were on the bed while Rachel had positioned a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Every time Brittany and Santana stopped to giggle, Quinn would feel frustration seeping up. She actually needed to study. And she was just about to pack up her bags to go home to do that when Rachel interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, Quinn, there's a lot of room down here. Surely you must feel cramped up there."

"I'm okay," Quinn lied. The last thing she needed was to be on a makeshift bed with Rachel.

"Stop being stubborn and come over here," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine," Quinn said, gathering up her books. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Not to worry, Quinn," Rachel said. "Besides, when you're ready, you'll twist them for me."

Santana and Brittany immediately looked up.

"In your dreams," Quinn said with a smirk as she settled next to Rachel.

"That, actually, is true," Rachel said.

Santana barked out a laugh when Quinn blanched.

"Just hold on one second," Rachel said, leaning over Quinn to pick up a blue highlighter on the other side of the blanket. She draped herself over the blonde, purposefully avoiding actual contact until she moved backwards. Carefully, she allowed the side of her breast to graze Quinn's forearm as she sat back down.

"No problem," Quinn said, swallowing thickly as Rachel put the blue highlighter down and chose a yellow one instead.

…

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Rachel would tease Quinn as innocently as possible and Quinn would (poorly) feign disinterest.

Here's the thing. Quinn wasn't stupid. And despite what others might think about her, she was actually quite self-aware. So she knew that she felt an attraction to Rachel. She knew this. What she didn't know, however, was how she was going to deal it.

She tried not to care about what other people think, but at the end of the day, it's just not who she is. She cares. She couldn't help it.

And yes, her mother had turned into a different person since she kicked Russell out of the house, but she couldn't very well go waving rainbow flag around her house. She didn't even know if she wanted to. She wasn't gay. At least, she didn't think she was. She had genuinely been attracted to Finn, Puck, and Sam. But, at the same time, it was nothing compared to how she was beginning to feel about Rachel.

"A peso for your thoughts?" Santana asked as they headed out to the parking lot on the last day of school.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Quinn lied.

"You are," Santana said. "But – and I hope you appreciate how big a deal this is – I'm not going to push."

"How very generous of you" Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she popped the trunk of her car and to throw her bag in.

"Just call me Mother Teresa," Santana said with a grin. "Just…I'm here when you decide you want to talk about it."

"Got it," Quinn said with a smile as they climbed into her car. "Now, stop being sentimental. It doesn't look good on you."

"Bitch, please," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Everything looks good on me."

…

"So, first day of summer tomorrow," Quinn said as she started the car. "What are we doing?"

"I was thinking you and Brittany could come to mine. Lay in the sun, break in the pool, have a few drinks."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there at noon?"

"Perfect," Santana said. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?"

"Berry's coming. So look hot."


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's the next chapter! **

**Please keep on reviewing guys, it makes my day! And, let's face it, it makes me more motivated to keep writing. **

**Enjoy!**

…

…

…

…

Per Santana's instructions, Rachel arrived early to talk game plan and to help set up for their little pool party.

"I'm actually somewhat nervous about this," Rachel said as she carried a cooler full of sodas outside.

"Nervous about what?" Santana asked. "Seeing Quinn in a bikini?"

"God, now I'm nervous about that, too," Rachel whined.

"What were you initially nervous about," Santana laughed.

"Honest answer?"

"No, lie to me."

"Sometimes, I still expect a slushie to hit me in the face when I'm not looking," Rachel said quietly.

Santana stopped what she was doing and sighed. "I can understand that."

"It's just that…I mean, these past few weeks have been really nice," Rachel said. "I just can't help but wonder if I'm walking into the biggest prank you've ever pulled."

"It'd be kind of a shit prank now that school's already over," Santana pointed out.

"Or you could be just be really committed to it," Rachel said.

"Do you really think I'd be so focused on humiliating you that I'd devote my entire summer to it?" Santana asked.

"No, I don't, which is why I'm here," Rachel said, sitting down on a lounge chair. "But I can't always shake the nerves."

"I get that," Santana said. "And we've given you every reason to suspicious. But you're one of us now, you know?"

"Am I?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Santana said. "You think we just invite anybody in?"

"No," Rachel answered.

"Look, you out-bitched me in that hotel room in New York," Santana said, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to Rachel. "Do you know how rare that is?"

"Well, you're kind of a raging bitch, so I'm guessing not too often," Rachel said, chuckling lightly.

"Cute," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "But no, it doesn't happen often, and damn if I didn't respect you for it. And, to be honest, I was all set and ready to leave it there."

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"You think you're here right now just because you talked back to me?" Santana asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Rachel said.

"Please, if I invited every person that talked back to me to a pool party, I'd have no water left," Santana said. "I usually just slap people."

"So why didn't you slap me?" Rachel said. "Not that I mind, obviously."

"Because of the way Q reacted to your little flirting game," Santana said. "Please, I've had my suspicions about her for years. If I told you how many times I've tried to flirt with her, just to see her reaction, it'd make your dreidel spin. But with the one exception of the time she accidentally walked in on me going down on Brittany – and let me tell you how hilarious _that_ reaction was – I've never managed to do what you did in one sentence back in New York."

"And what, praytell, did I do?" Rachel asked.

"You got her to think," Santana said. "Truly, and honestly think about what she wanted. Now, she'd deny it up and down the block if you asked her, but I saw the shock in her eyes. She saw something in herself that day that I've never been able to make her see."

"So you kept me around as, what…a stick to poke Quinn with?"

"That's what she said," Santana said, laughing.

"Santana Lopez," Rachel said, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay," Santana said, giggling. "Honestly, at first, yeah. You were a pointy stick. But when you relaxed a little bit…you're fun to be around. You're not half bad. Even if you are half-sized."

"Santana, we're almost the same height," Rachel whined.

"Whatever," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "The moral of the story is that this isn't a prank. And if you sometimes can't believe that I'm not fucking with you, try to remember that I wouldn't fuck with Quinn. Not about this."

Rachel smiled. "So I don't have to worry about slushies flying at my face?"

"Not unless you're into that kind of thing," Santana said, winking.

"I think that's a no unless I've unwittingly developed some strange, slushie Stolkholm syndrome."

"Got it," Santana said, laughing. "Now, speaking of Quinn…I think it's time to step up your seduction skills, Berry," Santana said.

"I concur. It's time, as they say, to ramp it up," Rachel said.

"Think you got it in you?" Santana said, as she leaned back against the wall of her house.

Rachel smirked as she sauntered up to Santana and placed her hands on either side of Santana's shoulders. Slowly, she leaned in to whisper in the Latina's ear.

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing under this, Santana?"

Santana swallowed and nodded looked down at Rachel's cutoff jean shorts and white tank top.

"The smallest bikini you've ever seen," Rachel said, letting her tongue lightly flick against Santana's earlobe. "It barely covers me."

Santana shuddered as she lightly pushed Rachel backwards.

"Jesus Christ, Berry, you're going to kill me."

"Just proving a point," Rachel said with a shrug.

"I get it. You can ramp it up. I need Brittany to get here now."

"Feeling a little hot under the collar?" Rachel asked, pushing her pelvis into Santana's before stepping back.

"You're an evil little elf, you know that? A really surprisingly sexy, completely evil little elf."

"So they say."

…

Quinn and Brittany arrived together a few minutes later. Unsurprisingly, Santana whisked Brittany upstairs immediately.

"Figures," Quinn said as she watched them leave.

"I think Santana was a little worked up," Rachel replied as she led them both outside to the pool.

"She's always worked up," Quinn said.

"Well, I might have had something to do with it," Rachel admitted as she unbuttoned her jean shorts slowly and slid them down her thighs before turning around to place them on her chair.

"I bet you did," Quinn whispered as the bright red bikini bottom was revealed, inch by inch.

"What was that?" Rachel asked as she turned around and raised her tank top above her head.

Quinn stood there for a moment, speechless, as she stared. Rachel's bikini bottom began almost three inches below her belly button. Her hipbones were jutting out, her abs were flexing, and her breasts were barely covered.

Quinn felt her mouth water.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, smirking as she took a step closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Quinn said, moving backwards and attempting to take her own shirt off too quickly. She wound up getting it stuck around her head and nearly fell in the process. Rachel caught her hips and held her tightly.

"You need to be more careful," Rachel said, gripping onto the blonde.

"Clearly," Quinn said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. "But, unfortunately, I'm actually stuck."

Let me help," Rachel said, her voice thick. As long as Quinn couldn't see her, she was going to take a moment to admire the view.

Quinn's stomach was flat and as white as porcelain. Rachel watched Quinn's chest– which was barely covered by a deep green bikini top – rise and fall, her breath beginning to come faster and faster.

Slowly, Rachel moved her hands from Quinn's hips and skimmed them across her stomach. She heard Quinn take a quick breath as she continued to run her palms up the blonde's sides, her thumbs coming out to skim just along the sides of her breasts. When she saw Quinn's nipples begin to harden, she grasped the material of the blonde's t-shirt and lifted it gently over her head.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other before Rachel stepped back with what she characterized as an inhuman amount of will power. She had no doubt that if she kissed Quinn right now, the blonde would kiss her back. Unfortunately, she was also pretty sure that Quinn would have a complete panic attack.

She needed to ramp it up, not completely fry the girl. If she wanted something real out of this, she needed to back off. Or at least, she needed to talk to Santana to find out how much was too much.

"Right," Rachel said, clearing her throat. "Well. Would you like to accompany me to the lounge chairs? I have an urge to lay in the sun and do nothing else for at least an hour."

Quinn had to chuckle at Rachel's characteristic verbosity and nodded, doing her best to keep her breathing under control. Slowly, she made her way to the lounge chairs. She took off her flip flops, pulled her shorts off, and settled down.

When she didn't feel movement next to her, Quinn glanced up. Rachel was standing in the shade staring at her, fidgeting slightly.

"I thought you wanted to lay in the sun," Quinn asked, trying to ignore the fact that Rachel was devouring her with her eyes.

"I do," Rachel said. "I just have to wait for Santana."

Quinn laughed. "I know you two have gotten close lately, but I think you're capable of laying down without her."

"It's not that," Rachel said, chuckling. "I just need her to put suntan lotion on my back. I burn really easily and it's the one spot I couldn't reach this morning."

"Oh," Quinn said, her heart beginning to thud a little harder. She knew she shouldn't offer, not if she wanted to remain sane. But it would be ridiculous for Rachel to just stand there. Especially when Santana was with Brittany. It could take ages.

"Just come lay down," Quinn said, sighing. "I'll do it."

"Are…you sure?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Definitely not," Rachel said as she made her way over. She honestly hadn't been planning on asking this of Quinn. She'd thought it might be a bit too much, but she certainly wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to have the blonde's hands on her. She actually shivered as she lowered herself onto the chair.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said, her voice cracking slightly. "The lotion is on the grass right next to me."

Quinn got up and walked around Rachel's chair to get the lotion, then squirted a generous amount into her hands. She thought about warming it up, but smirked and touched her hands directly to Rachel's shoulders.

Honestly, Quinn had thought the chill of the cream would serve as retaliation for the display that she'd endured a moment ago, but when Rachel gasped and tensed as the cold lotion hit her skin, Quinn realized that she'd only made it worse for herself. That sound coming out of Rachel's mouth, that gasp for air, hit Quinn in the stomach like a sack full of bricks. She swallowed deeply and began slowly massaging the lotion in to Rachel's back.

"I'm just," Quinn said, clearing her throat. "I'm just going to untie your top so I don't miss anything."

That was normal, right? Santana did that with Brittany. Okay, that might not be the best example.

"That's fine, Quinn," Rachel said, breathily as she felt Quinn expose her back completely, sighing when the blonde's hands worked their way down her spine and across her lower back.

Rachel was going to have to get into the pool fairly soon. She was officially a little too wet for it to be unnoticeable through a dry bikini bottom.

Quinn was slowly going insane. At this point, there was no denying it. Not really. The feel of Rachel's muscles beneath her hands, the warm, silky skin. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying desperately to fight against the urge to grip harder. She was unable, though, to keep her hands from venturing just slightly out of bounds.

Rachel moaned lightly when she felt Quinn's hands work up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts as rubbed in the lotion. Instantly, Rachel's nipples hardened and her eyes shot open. She desperately wanted to turn over, to place Quinn's hands fully on her breasts. But she couldn't. Not yet.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

"What," Quinn replied, her voice dangerously low.

"Wow, you two move quickly, I see," Santana said as she opened the screen door.

"Please," Quinn said, flushing as she stood up abruptly. "I was just putting lotion on her back since you deserted your guests to go play house with Brittany."

"First of all, Q, I promise that's not what we were playing," Santana said with a wink. "Second of all, you might want to re-tie Berry's bathing suit if you don't want her parading around here topless. Unless, of course, that's exactly what you want."

Quinn actually hesitated a moment before she moved back to Rachel and tied the suit.

…

A few hours later, while Quinn was in the bathroom, Santana, Brittany and Rachel all decided to go for a swim.

"It's working," Rachel said, "but it's working too slowly. I can tell she wants to do something, but I'm hesitant to make the move for her. I don't want to scare her away."

"Yeah, and that's exactly what would happen too," Santana said. "She'd run faster than a whore from church."

Brittany giggled. "Aw, Rach, Q's being silly. You're totally hot. If it wouldn't make S a sad ducky, I'd totally do it with you."

"That's actually a brilliant idea, Brit," Santana exclaimed, jumping up and down in the water.

"You want me to have sex with Rachel?" Brittany said, laughing at the blush rising on Rachel's chest. "Okay."

"No, I…That's not what I'm saying. We need to give Q a push in the right, read: gay, direction. We need to make her jealous. Really, really jealous."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're about to push her dangerously hard?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if the little steps aren't working, then we need to take a big one. Just trust me, I know Quinn. And she's walking down the stairs now, so just follow my lead."

Rachel sighed and Brittany nodded excitedly.

"Hey, Q, come get in the water. It's really nice," Santana said.

Quinn shrugged and climbed in. She definitely needed to cool off anyway.

"So what did I miss when I was in the bathroom?" Quinn said, as she made her way to the center of the pool.

"Nothing much," Santana said. "Rachel was just telling us about one of her exploits."

"Oh?" Quinn said, ignoring the bubble of jealousy rising. "Well, don't let me stop you."

"Right," Rachel said, doing a little mental jig when she saw something flash in Quinn's eyes. "Well, as I was saying, it was actually a situation very similar to the one we're in now. It was the beginning of summer, and we were in her pool. Luckily, her parents were away for the week."

"What did she look like, Rach?" Brittany asked, leaning against the wall of the pool.

"She was tall. Well, taller than me, though I suppose that doesn't take much. She had long blonde hair and light green eyes. She was a soccer player, so her body was fantastic."

"Go on," Santana said, watching Quinn from the corner of her eye. It took all of her willpower not to laugh. The blonde looked like she was going to bust a vein.

"Well, I was honestly just there to swim, to have some fun. I had no idea she was interested in me until she wrapped her arms around me from behind and started kissing my neck."

"Like this?" Brittany, and moved behind Rachel, took her in her arms, and ghosted her lips down the brunette's neck.

"Just like that," Rachel breathed, leaning back into the blonde after a moment's hesitation. She glanced at Santana for confirmation and received a barely perceptible nod.

Quinn looked on at the scene in front of her, wide-eyed. She was considering trying to drown Brittany. She was actually shocked that Santana hadn't tried to do the same to Rachel.

"Then what," Santana said.

"Then she backed me up against the wall of the pool."

"Like this?" Santana said, moving between Brittany and Rachel to back the brunette up, trapping her against the wall with her body and resting her hands on the diva's hips.

"Yes," Rachel said, moving closer to whisper into Santana's ear. "If this is payback for before, consider the tab settled."

Santana smirked and moved her hands up Rachel's sides. "Then what?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn for a moment. Her face was red and her eyes were narrowed.

Honestly, Rachel wasn't sure this was the best tactic, but Santana knew Quinn better than anybody else. If she thought this was going to work, then Rachel was going to commit to it one hundred percent.

"Then she kissed my neck again, cupped my breasts, and lifted me to wrap my legs around her waist."

Rachel's eyes closed as Santana's lips descended to her neck, her hands creeping up slowly towards her breasts. She was actually about to stop Santana when…

"Enough!" Quinn said, grabbing Rachel and pulling her away. "That is just enough. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just telling a story," Rachel said, her eyes wide and her pupils blown.

"No, you weren't. You were about to have sex with my best friends right in front of me."

"I don't think it would have gone that far," Rachel said. And it was true. She wanted Quinn. "Besides, Quinn, why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" Quinn repeated, fuming. "You were going to have sex with her in front of me. In front of me. Do you know how awkward that is?"

"Is that really why?" Rachel said, moving slightly closer, glancing over Quinn's shoulder at Santana who was giving her the thumbs up, urging her to push. "Or is it because you wanted to join?"

"Of course, I don't want to join! I don't want to get anywhere near Santana and Brittany when they're having sex. Trust me, it's not like I haven't had the opportunity."

"Oh, as if," Santana muttered.

"But what about me?" Rachel asked, stepping closer to Quinn. "Do you want to be near me?"

"Rachel, don't." Quinn said, backing up. Her head was growing increasingly fuzzy and she couldn't get a handle on her heartbeat. All she knew is that if this went any further, there'd be no going back. She wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore.

"Don't what?" Rachel pushed, moving forward until she had backed Quinn against the wall. "Tell me."

Quinn glared at Rachel, watching her chest rise and fall, and looked into her almost black eyes. She felt the desire bubbling out of her and hefore she knew it, she had reversed their positions and had Rachel pressed up against the wall.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, lifting her hands to the blonde's hips and gripping desperately. "Tell me."

"Fuck it," Quinn said, her resolve snapping as she fisted her fingers in Rachel's hair and pulled their mouths together. She felt her stomach tighten desperately as Rachel kissed back, hissing when she felt fingernails raking down her back. She took Rachel's bottom lip in her mouth, sucking on it before sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Then she heard Santana laughing. And Brittany clapping. And the reality of the situation crashed down on her.

She pulled back from Rachel as if she'd been scalded, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I have to go," she said, and climbed out of the pool, threw her clothes on, and left without another word.

Rachel moved to go after her, but Santana stopped her.

"Wait it out," Santana said, and Rachel hesitantly nodded.

"Well," Brittany said. "At least we know Quinn is going to wind up buying a juicer."

"What do you mean, B?" Santana asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You know, to press her lemons."

**Review away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. After this, things should start getting a lot more…interesting ;)**

**As always, please review!**

…

…

…

…

It had been a week since the incident in the pool, and Rachel hadn't heard a word from Quinn. Neither, apparently, had Santana or Brittany. For all intents and purposes, Quinn had fallen off the face of the earth. She wouldn't answer calls, e-mails, texts, or Facebook messages. She was just out of commission.

"I think we pushed her too hard," Rachel said, leaning back on her bed.

"We did what we had to do," Santana replied. "At some point, with Quinn, you have to just throw her off a cliff. She'll never make the jump herself."

"I still think it was too much," Rachel said.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, she certainly did," Rachel said sharply. "And then she ran away and hasn't been heard from since."

"And what did you expect, Berry? For her to whip a rainbow flag out of her bikini top?"

"Obviously not," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "I just didn't expect her to disappear."

"She's a Fabray, Rachel," Santana said. "She was raised to believe that everything she's feeling right now is wrong, and it's the three of us who forced her into it. In the long run, I think she'll be grateful. But right now, she hates us."

"I don't want her to hate me," Rachel whined.

"Well, sorry Tiny, but she hates you most of all."

"I know," Rachel said, sighing, curling into Santana's side.

Rolling her eyes, Santana draped an arm over Rachel. If somebody took a picture of the two of them right now, and showed it to Santana a month ago, she'd have smacked them silly. Now, somehow, it was just…normal.

"I'll tell you what," Santana said. "I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't expecting her to pull back, but I'll go over to the Fabray Manor of Doom and Repressed Lesbian Tendencies tomorrow and try to beat some sense into our girl."

"Santana, I really can't condone violence," Rachel said. "Especially against Quinn, and especially when she's in the middle of going through a very difficult time."

"Jesus," Santana groaned, rolling over and staring incredulously at Rachel. "I meant emotional sense. I'm not going to just show up and start hitting her."

"Oh," Rachel said, flushing a bit. "Right. But what if she won't let you in?"

"Bitch, please," Santana said with a flick of her hand. "Like she could stop me."

…

Santana showed up at Quinn's house bright and early the next day. Since it was a weekday, she assumed Judy would be at work. She was a little bit shocked, therefore, when Quinn's mother answered the door.

"Santana, hello!" Judy said, enveloping the Latina in a hug.

Santana hugged back, still getting used to the new, improved, and far more maternal Judy Fabray.

"Hey Mrs. F," Santana said. "It's great to see you."

"For the last time, it's Judy now," Judy said, chucking a bit as she ushered Santana inside. "Things around here aren't as formal as they used to be."

"Right, got it," Santana said, smiling. "So…is Quinn around?"

"She's locked in her room," Judy said, glancing nervously upstairs. "She's barely said a word to me all week. I've taken the past couple of days off from work to try and talk to her, but she won't even let me into her room."

Santana sighed.

"Do you know what's going on?" Judy asked.

"I have an idea," Santana replied, cracking her knuckles. "Mind if I go up and try to talk to her?"

"Be my guest," Judy said. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything. Just…don't hit her."

"Why does everybody think I'm going to hit her?" Santana said, shaking her head as she walked up the stairs and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Mom, I told you, I don't want to talk," Quinn said from inside her room.

"It's not your mother, Q, but I'm happy to spank you if you don't let me in right now."

"Go away, Santana. I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm sure you don't," Santana said. "But I brought a screwdriver so I can unhinge your door my damn self. Why don't you save us both the time?"

"You didn't bring a screwdriver," Quinn said.

"I kind of did," Santana said, reaching into her bag. "Last chance."

"Bullshit," Quinn said.

"Have it your way, then," Santana said, and started on the first hinge.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and swung open.

"For Christ's sake, you actually brought a screwdriver?" Quinn snapped, glaring at Santana.

"I told you I did," Santana said, shrugging as she tucked it back in her bag.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn said, sighing and laying down on her bed.

"I want to talk to you about what happened at the pool party," Santana said as she shut the door behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Quinn said.

"Fine, don't talk, just fucking listen," Santana said, narrowing her eyes. "Rachel has been pacing a hole in her floor."

"I don't really care what Rachel has been doing," Quinn replied, turning to face the wall so Santana wouldn't see the pain etched on her face.

"Okay, well, I'm going to call major bullshit on that one," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "You care so much that you're fucking terrified."

"I'm sure you can take care of her," Quinn said, standing up to glare at Santana. "You seemed to be doing just fine with her in the pool."

"Oh, come on, Q!" Santana said, standing up to face the blonde. "You're a smart girl, so use your head. That was for your benefit, not ours."

"I don't care!" Quinn spat out. "I don't care, do whatever you want."

"Q," Santana said softly, resting her hand on Quinn's shoulder, rolling her eyes when the blonde pulled away. "Fine, you can ignore me all you want, but you can't ignore what you're feeling. Believe me, I fucking tried."

"Just because you're a dyke doesn't mean I am too," Quinn said harshly, her stomach dropping when Santana flinched backwards, her eyes widening in shock.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Quinn said, resting her face in her hands as she sat down on her bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Here's the thing, Q," Santana said, sitting down next to Quinn. "I get why you're scared. Believe me, I do. I know you have a lot to lose if you admit what's going on, but you have a lot more to lose if you don't."

"How can you even say that?" Quinn said, sobbing. "I know played along with Berry's game, but I can't lose my family, I can't lose my popularity."

"Brit and I didn't lose any of that," Santana said.

"I know, but – "

"No, Q, no buts," Santana said firmly. "I can't speak about your family, but I can promise you – and I mean absolutely fucking promise you – that your popularity won't be impacted at all. But let's pretend for a hot minute that I couldn't make that promise, that you walk into school in the Fall and get a slushie to the face right off the bat."

"Where are you going with this?" Quinn asked, sighing.

"Well, you know what it's like to be slushied," Santana said.

Quinn nodded.

"It fucking sucks," Santana said. "But riddle me this, Batman. Is it worse than what you're feeling right now?"

Quinn looked up to Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is worse than this," Santana said, nodding and smiling gently. "I went through everything that you're feeling right now. And it doesn't get better by trying to ignore it. I promise it won't."

"But I dated Finn," Quinn whispered. "And Puck, and Sam."

"Doesn't mean you actually liked them," Santana said. "I mean, come on. I slept with Puck too and I'm practically Lima's K.D. Lang…only a way more badass version."

"I liked them, though," Quinn said, pleading. "At least, I think I did."

"Did you ever feel with them the way you did when you kissed Berry in the pool?"

Quinn didn't answer.

"Yeah," Santana said. "I thought as much."

"I don't even know how to do this," Quinn said, wiping her tears.

"You have me and Brit," Santana said. "We'll take you flannel shirt shopping. And for your first pair of big girl Birkenstocks. Besides, it's not like you're going to be alone. There's going to be a psychopathic little lemur named Rachel attached to your leg the entire time."

"Is it bad that the idea of that just makes me smile?" Quinn said, chuckling softly.

"Nope," Santana replied with a laugh. "Just kind of proves my point."

"I really have to deal with this, don't I?"

"You don't have to," Santana said, placing a hand on Quinn's knee. "But you really should."

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Quinn took a deep breath, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm gay."

"I know, Q," Santana said. "But no crying. It's a good thing! Say it and smile."

"I'm gay," Quinn said, struggling to smile.

"One more time!" Santana said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm gay!" Quinn said, laughing.

"Yes you are!" Santana said. "Now, lets go tell your mom!"

Quinn blanched. "Santana, are you kidding me? I just admit this to myself. I can't tell her now!"

"You can," Santana said. "Just imagine your audience naked."

"Ew," Quinn said, scrunching up her nose.

"Right, that won't work," Santana said, frowning. "Think about Berry naked."

Quinn flushed.

"Okay, that won't work either. You won't be able to speak words."

"S, I honestly don't know if I can tell her at all, especially not right now."

"Let me ask you something. Are you sure you're gay?"

"Yes," Quinn said, sighing.

"That's what I love about you Q," Santana said, smiling. "Once you admit to something, it's part of who you are. So you're already done with the hard part. There's just one more loose end, and you're in the clear."

"Telling my mom?"

"Telling your mom," Santana said, nodding. "I'm not going to force you, obviously. But the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

"You're right," Quinn said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Say it again," Santana said.

"Let's do it?"

"No, the other part."

"You're right," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Always am, bitch," Santana said with a wink.

…

"Hey Judy," Santana said, dragging Quinn downstairs.

"Santana!" Judy exclaimed. "You found my daughter! I almost forgot what she looked like!"

"I'm sure," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a second?" Santana asked. "Quinn has something to talk to you about."

"Of course," Judy said, sitting down on a rocking chair. "Should I be worried?"

"I hope not," Quinn said, sitting down on the couch across from her mother.

"Okay, well, tell me what's going on and we'll sort it out," Judy said, frowning.

Quinn just sat there for a moment, unsure how to start. She could barely breathe until she felt Santana's fingers thread in her own.

"You got this, Q," Santana whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn nodded.

"Okay, Mom, I don't know how to say this other than to just…say it. I'm gay."

"Oh, already?" Judy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Wait, what?" Quinn and Santana said simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. I just thought that was going to take longer," Judy said.

"You knew?" Quinn said, shocked.

"Oh Quinn, sweetie, you're not very subtle," Judy said, smiling.

"Judy," Santana said, laughing hysterically. "I think I just fell in love with you."

"Unfortunately for you, Santana, my daughter and I don't play for the same team."

"Oh god," Santana said, gripping her stomach. "I can't handle this. I can't do it. I'm dying."

"I don't get it," Quinn said, tears flowing down her face. "I thought you'd kick me out."

Santana stopped laughing and looked between Quinn and Judy. They needed this moment to be between the two of them. "That, Q and Mama Q, is my cue to leave. Come over to mine when you're done, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn said, wiping her eyes as Santana left.

"Quinn," Judy said, her face softening as she moved to kneel in front of her daughter. "I'm so sorry I ever gave you cause to fear that. I'll never ever put you through that again."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"I promise," Judy said. "I only want you to be happy. And if Santana makes you happy, then I –"

"Oh, god, ew, mom!"

"What's ew?" Judy asked, confused.

"Santana and I are _not_ dating," Quinn said, furrowing her brow. "She's with Brittany. And also, ew."

"Oh," Judy said, sitting down on the couch next to Quinn. "Well, is there a lady that you have your eyes on?"

"Um, kind of," Quinn said, blushing.

"Do I know her?"

"Her name is Rachel," Quinn said. "She's in Glee Club with me."

"The one with the voice?" Judy said, her eyebrows raised.

"That's the one," Quinn said, sighing.

"Well, you certainly set your sights high," Judy replied, patting Quinn's knee.

All Quinn could do was laugh.

..

It was nearly two hours later when Quinn showed up at Santana's house. She was grinning ear to ear, her face still stained with tear tracks.

"It went well, I take it?" Santana said when she opened the door.

"It did," Quinn said, stepping inside.

"And how do you feel?" Santana said, flopping down on her couch.

"I feel different," Quinn said, smiling as she sat down. "Honestly, I feel giddy."

"Like you're ready to go eat some berries? Maybe drink some berry juice? Go to the orchard and pick some berries?"

"Enough," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, enjoying the freedom she felt. "Hey, S?"

"What's up, baby gay?"

"Thanks."

"It's all good," Santana said with a lopsided grin. "Besides, you owe me a toaster."

"I don't think I'm the one that has to get it for you," Quinn said.

"Wait, you know what I'm talking about?" Santana asked, sitting upright.

"Yeah…from Ellen. What's wrong with that?" Quinn asked.

"Just the fact that you didn't know you were gay, you flamer," Santana said, laughing.

"Whatever," Quinn said, flushing. "Seriously though, thank you."

"You're welcome," Santana said, smiling brightly. "Meanwhile, your girlfriend hasn't stopped calling me all day."

"She's not my girlfriend," Quinn said, blushing.

"Yet," Santana said with a wink.

"Yet," Quinn agreed, smiling.

"I actually have an idea for you, on that note," Santana said.

"On what note?"

"Getting your girl."

"Oh?" Quinn said. "Do tell."

"Well, all that teasing she's been throwing at you has been driving you crazy for the past few weeks, right?"

"Definitely," Quinn said, feeling her face heat up even more.

"Well, how about we give her a taste of her own medicine?"

"I like the way you think," Quinn said, grinning wickedly.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm SO sorry it has taken more this long to update. I've had a friend staying with me for a while, so it's been hard to find the time to write. **

**The good news is that I've already got most of the last chapter already written, so it should only be a day or two before the finale is posted!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me!**

…

…

…

…

It had been hours since Rachel had spoken to Santana and she was slowly going insane with anticipation. All she knew was that Quinn must have been willing to talk to her since she hadn't gotten an update – despite numerous attempts – since before Santana had even left her parents place.

When her cell phone rang, Rachel nearly fell off of the bed in her rush to answer it.

"Well it's about time, Santana!" Rachel shouted into the phone. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Okay, first of all, slip that muzzle back on, bitch. Quinn literally just left my house, so deal with it."

"And second of all?" Rachel replied, chuckling when she heard Brittany tell Santana to be nice. "What did you and Quinn talk about?"

"Don't worry about that. You like carnivals, right?"

"I guess so, but I really want to know what happened with – "

"Yeah, sorry, gotta go. Just meet me and Britts at the info booth at the Lima County Carnival tomorrow. Ten AM. Okay?"

"Okay, but – "

"No time, Brits is getting naked," Santana said.

Rachel just stared at her phone when the line went dead. Taking a deep breath, she sent out a quick text.

_Hoping all is well. – R_

She was slightly surprised to get a response almost immediately.

**All is well. – Q**

_I'm glad to hear that. Let me know if you need anything. – R_

**I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that. - Q**

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_What do you mean? Is there something you need now? – R_

This time, the response didn't come immediately. In fact, Rachel was already in bed, about to fall asleep, when her phone finally beeped.

**Nothing you can help me with right now, unfortunately. I'll just have to handle it myself this time. ;) - Q**

There's no way Quinn meant…did she? Heat flooded Rachel's body at the mere thought and, almost involuntarily, her hand slipped inside her own pajama bottoms. Needless to say, she didn't get much sleep.

…

It was ten o'clock on the dot when Rachel walked up to the information booth at the carnival. It was just as she had remembered it – all the smells, the sounds…they were exactly the same as they'd been since she had gone to the annual summer carnival the first time when she was a child.

"Looking good, short stack," Santana said.

"Seriously?" Rachel said, looking at herself. She was wearing white denim shorts, a plain red t-shirt, and flip-flops. Nothing special. "It's a hundred degrees. I dressed to be practical, not sexy."

"Yeah, but your butt looks super delicious in those shorts," Brittany said, dreamily. "Like an apple. Wait, why is your last name Berry if you look like an apple?"

"I'll be sure to ask my fathers," Rachel said, smiling. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"You to be tall enough to get on the rides?" Santana said, smirking.

"Very funny," Rachel replied, scowling.

"Oh, I know. I'm fucking hilarious. But the answer to your question is that we're not waiting for anything…anymore," Santana said, looking over Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's jaw nearly hit the floor when she turned around to see what Santana was looking at.

Quinn. Quinn, in tight, low cut black shorts that highlighted every muscle in her ridiculously long legs. Quinn, in a white tank top that dipped low enough for Rachel to see the swell of small breasts and rose high enough for her to see a sliver of pale skin. Quinn, wearing a smirk that nearly made Rachel drop to her knees.

"Hey guys," Quinn said, trying to keep herself from grinning when Santana started laughing at the look on Rachel's face. It really was adorable…even the drool.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany said, enveloping the other blonde in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Back and better than ever," Santana said with a smile. "Don't you think so, Berry?"

"I…wait, what was the question?" Rachel asked, tearing her eyes away from Quinn to look at Santana.

"Nothing," Santana said with a grin. "Not important. Anyway, do whatever you want, but me and Britts are going inside. She's about to claw my arm off."

"It's true," Brittany said, jumping up and down. "I'm excited for rides and cotton candy and stuffed animals and ice cream and – "

"We'll do it all, babe," Santana said, smiling shyly at Brittany as they walked ahead.

"You know, I never really noticed how adorable those two are," Quinn said to Rachel as they slowly walked in the other direction.

"They are," Rachel agreed. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine," Quinn said, smiling. "Better than ever, actually."

"I'm glad," Rachel said, relief flooding her body. "I was extremely worried that…the incident…at the pool might have scared you off."

"It definitely scared me," Quinn admitted. "But it didn't scare me off."

"Still, I feel that I should apologize for – "

"Not necessary," Quinn said.

"It is, though. I just – "

"Rachel," Quinn said, leaning down to whisper in the brunette's ear. "If you keep apologizing for kissing me, I'm going to start thinking that you regret it."

Rachel stood still for a moment, trying to control the shiver that was shooting up her body from the feeling of Quinn's breath on her neck.

"I definitely don't regret it," Rachel said, her voice cracking slightly. "The question is, do you?"

Quinn leaned back and smiled.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

…

"S! I want this one, the cute pink bear, I want him!"

"The huge one that looks like it's fifty pounds?" Santana asked, warily.

"Yes! The big fluffy one. He's so fluffy!"

"You gotta knock all the bottles down to win that one," the guy running the booth said. "You get three tries though."

"Three tries for…twenty bottles? Has anyone ever won this thing?" Santana asked, as she took five dollars out of her wallet.

"Oh yeah, all the time," the guy said, obviously lying.

Somehow, though, Santana managed to get all but one.

"Better luck next time, kid," the guy said. "Unless you want to try again?"

"Britts, can you go get me some cotton candy?" Santana asked, taking a few dollars out of her wallet and handing them over to the blonde.

"Sure!" Brittany said, running off.

Just give me the bear," Santana said, turning back to the booth operator.

"Sorry, sweetheart, no can do. You have to win it."

"Really? Or do I just have to go to your supervisor and tell him that you called me sweetheart and grabbed my ass."

"I never grabbed your ass," the guy said, his eyes wide.

"You want to take bets on who he'd believe…Todd?" Santana asked, reading the guy's nametag.

"Seriously?" Todd asked. "Are you for real?"

"Just give me the fucking bear."

…

"I've always found these games so difficult," Rachel said as she watched a group of boys shooting rifles. None of their bullets even touched the target. "Which is actually a shame, as they tend to have the best prizes."

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"They have all the stuffed pigs," Rachel said. "I love them."

"Pigs? Really?"

"They're just really cute," Rachel replied, shyly.

"They certainly are," Quinn said as she walked up to the booth, laid down some money, and lifted the gun.

Rachel's mouth went dry when Quinn hoisted the rifle onto her shoulder. When her first shot rang out, Rachel felt the sound shoot straight between her legs. She had never seen anything sexier. Before she knew it, another five shots rang out. All five of them went straight through the target's head.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked, bouncing up and down when Quinn pointed to the stuffed pig on the wall.

"My father taught me how to shoot a gun," Quinn said, handing the pig to Rachel. "One of the few useful gifts he ever gave me."

Rachel smiled, then held the pig close and twirled around, kissing it on the nose over and over.

"You really are adorable," the blonde said, laughing.

"I do my best," Rachel said, smiling. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, at the flushed tan skin, the tight muscles and the deep brown eyes staring back at her. "I'm not sure it'd be wise for me to answer that right now," she whispered.

"What?" Rachel said, inching closer. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing," Quinn said, smiling and taking a deep breath as she started to walk away.

She didn't get far, though, because small fingers encircled her wrist. Rachel pulled Quinn back until she was flush against her.

"What did you say?" Rachel whispered, looking up into Quinn's eyes.

"I…don't remember," Quinn said, her eyes sweeping all over Rachel's face. She'd thought that she might need time to come to grips with being gay before she actually attempted to act on it, but Rachel was making it impossible to even keep her hands to herself. Her mind was in overdrive with anticipation. How did she ever think she was straight? She had never reacted to Finn or Puck this way.

"Quinn," Rachel said, her pupils totally dilated.

"Yeah?" the blonde responded, licking her lips.

"You're driving me crazy," Rachel said, leaning forward and whispering into Quinn's ear before lightly tracing the blonde's earlobe with her tongue. It was so slight that, if Quinn didn't know better, she'd think she had imagined it. But she knew better. And it made her stomach drop to the floor.

Before Quinn could respond, though, Rachel had stepped back. "I've always wanted to try the haunted house ride but my fathers would never let me. Would you care to accompany me?"

It took Quinn a moment to process what had just happened. Her ear was still burning from where Rachel's tongue had been. At this point, she would have agreed to anything. Especially to being in a little cart alone with Rachel in the dark when she was scared.

"Yes. Definitely yes."

…

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked while they waited on line.

"Of course," Quinn said, placing a hand on the small of Rachel's back to scoot her over when a kid zoomed past.

"Last night," Rachel started, shuddering at the feel of Quinn's hand.

"…Last night?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The text you sent me at night," Rachel said, looking up at Quinn. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, that," Quinn said, smirking as the realization dawned on her. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I'm not sure. I hope I'm right."

"Why don't you tell me what your idea is, and I'll tell you if it's right," Quinn said, brushing her shoulder against Rachel's.

"Maybe I should let you use your imagination," Rachel said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll say this. If it's what I'm thinking of," Rachel said, leaning up to whisper in Quinn's ear. "Then I did the same thing."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as they climbed into their car for the ride.

…

When they were both buckled into the car with the safety bar securely fastened – neither of them were sure why it was necessary since this ride didn't go more than two miles per hour – the door in front of them opened and they entered a dark room.

Quinn wasn't even paying attention. All she wanted to do was touch Rachel. Somewhere. Anywhere. Without even thinking about it, she reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear, grazing the brunette's cheekbone with her fingertips.

Instantly, Rachel's eyes closed. She didn't care about the ride. The ghosts, the people trying to startle her. Not anymore. Not when Quinn's fingers were dancing over her cheek, and down her neck.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, her hips canting up slightly. "I can't do this anymore."

"Cant do what?" Quinn said, moving her fingers down to Rachel's shoulder. She was addicted now. She couldn't stop.

"I can't keep playing game," Rachel replied, turning to face Quinn. She barely even noticed the fake bodies strewn across the floor.

"What game?" Quinn whispered, transfixed as she dipped her fingers down to trace the neck of the brunette's shirt.

"The one we've been playing for the past month," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand from her neck and holding it in her own. Another second of Quinn touching her and she'd explode.

"I'm not playing anymore," Quinn said, leaning forward slightly.

"Neither am I," Rachel whispered.

"Um, ladies?"

Both girls looked up surprised.

"Um, the ride's over. We need the car."

"Right," Rachel said, standing up on shaky legs. "Sorry."

…

"Where did Rachel and Quinn go?" Brittany asked as they loaded up their car with all of the stuffed animals that Santana had won.

"Probably having sex by now," Santana said.

"Oh. Do you think Quinn will be able to tell me why Rachel's butt is an apple, then?"

"Probably," Santana said, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Okay, cool."

…

"I take it that Santana helped you work out some things?" Rachel asked as they walked toward the parking lot.

"You could say that," Quinn said.

"So you're…"

"Gay. Yes," Quinn said.

"And you're…"

"Okay with it? Completely."

"And your mother?" Rachel asked.

"Practically threw a pride parade for me in the living room."

"Well that's wonderful," Rachel said, grinning. So many of her worries for Quinn were already moot. "But you and Santana…"

"Santana and I what?" Quinn asked.

"You two didn't…"

"Didn't what? Oh! God, no!"

"Okay, good," Rachel said, smiling.

"Good, hmm? Why is that good?" Quinn asked, bumping Rachel's shoulder as they reached her car.

"Because I don't share," Rachel said simply.

"I didn't know I was yours to share or not share," Quinn said, smirking.

"You are," Rachel said, turning to face Quinn. "If you want to be."

"I don't know," the blonde said, grinning as she leaned against the car. "I usually like to try the goods before I buy them."

"I see," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes. "Well, then I guess I have no choice."

Without another word, Rachel slowly pressed her body completely against Quinn's, smiling when the blonde gasped.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, her voice thick.

"Giving you a taste," Rachel whispered, leaning in and brushing her lips against Quinn's. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, sucking the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and biting down gently.

Quinn gasped and pulled Rachel in closer by her belt loops, snaking her hands around to palm the brunette's ass.

Rachel groaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue in and lightly licking the roof of Quinn's mouth. After a moment, though, she pulled back.

"Well?" she asked. "Will you be buying the goods, then?"

"In bulk," Quinn said, her eyes still closed.

"Good, then," Rachel said, kissing Quinn lightly on the lips one more time. "Then follow me to my house in your car. My fathers are away for the weekend."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Well, this is it! Thank you all so much for sticking with me even when it took me forever to post an update. **

**Even though this is the last chapter, I might be persuaded to write something else in this verse if there's enough interest.**

**Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoy!**

As soon as Quinn got into her car, she immediately dialed Santana's number.

"Santana!" Quinn screamed as she followed behind Rachel.

"What, bitch?" Santana hissed on the other line. "Britts and I were about to get our mack on."

"That's why I'm calling," Quinn said through gritten teeth.

"You're not joining us," Santana said. "I don't care if Berry turned your ass flat down, it's not happening."

"What? Ew, stop."

"Then what's the problem!" Santana said.

"I'm following Rachel in my car. We're going back to her place."

"Oh, well that's good then. So why are you calling me instead of pep talking your lady bits?"

"Because I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Her fathers are out of town."

"Normally not something to be worried about, Q."

"But she's going to want to…you know."

"You're going to need to say it if you want me to take you seriously, Tubbers."

"I gave birth over a year ago, Santana," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll always be my little fatty, Q," Santana said. "Now, what are you scared of?"

"She's going to want to have sex."

"And?"

"I don't know," Quinn said, nerves rattling through her body.

"Quinn, she's not going to dump you on your ass if you aren't ready for that. You know she'd never pressure you."

"That's not it," Quinn said. "I want to. I so fucking want to. I already feel like I'm going to explode."

"Too much information, Q," Santana said. "But break it down for me. What's the issue?"

"I've never had sex with a girl! I've barely even touched myself. I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"Oh. I got it. So you want, like, a play by play?"

…

Rachel was already out of her car when Quinn pulled into the driveway. She saw the blonde haphazardly hang up her phone and throw it into her bag before she got out of her car.

By the time Quinn had made her way to the house, Rachel was leaning against the wall of her porch.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rachel said, smirking.

Quinn didn't respond. She just dropped her bag on the floor, and sauntered up to Rachel, placing her hands against the wall on either side of Rachel's head.

She watched Rachel's breath catch.

"Want to know a secret?" Quinn said, leaning forward and lightly kissing Rachel's throat.

"Yes," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

"I want you," Quinn whispered, lightly nipping tan skin. "I thought I'd need time, but I'm going to combust if I don't touch you…if I don't taste you."

"Jesus, Quinn," Rachel said, a shudder wracking her body. "I want you too, so badly."

"Then why are we still outside?" Quinn asked, licking a line up Rachel's neck to her lips.

"I have no idea," Rachel said, squirming out of Quinn's grasp to unlock the door. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before she finally got the door open.

She pulled Quinn inside, slamming the door behind her and dragging the blonde up the stairs to her room. The moment the door closed behind them, Rachel pushed Quinn against the wall and crashed their lips together.

"I want to touch you," Rachel said, slipping her hands underneath the fabric of Quinn's tank top. "I need to."

"Then touch me," Quinn said, arching into Rachel's hands as they moved from her abdomen to the undersides of her breasts. She cursed herself for wearing a bra.

"No, wait," Quinn said, giggling when Rachel stepped back immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to rush you."

"No, it's not that," Quinn said, lifting the top off of her head. "There was just too much in the way."

"Yeah," Rachel said, staring dumbly at Quinn's torso. "Still too much though."

"Then maybe you should fix it," Quinn said, turning around and placing her hands on the wall.

Rachel nearly came at the sight. Quinn Fabray being submissive. Jesus Christ.

Stepping forward, she placed her hands on the small of Quinn's back savoring the sharp gasp that the blonde emitted. Slowly, she moved them upwards, until she reached and released Quinn's bra clasp. Leaning forward, she kissed Quinn's neck, nipping slightly as she lowered Quinn's arms from the wall and removed the bra.

When Quinn turned around, Rachel was completely awestruck. Quinn's breasts were perfect. Everything about her was perfect. She moved forward to kiss the blonde, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to do something, if that's okay with you," Quinn said.

"Anything," Rachel said. "You can do anything."

With a nod, Quinn removed stepped forward and lifted Rachel's shirt over her head. Then she walked around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she pressed soft kisses down Rachel's spine until she was on her knees behind the brunette. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips and moved them around slowly, until she reached the button of the brunette's shorts. She opened them, lowered the zipper, and pulled them to the floor along with Rachel's underwear. Then, rising again, she stepped in front of Rachel and lowered her own shorts and underwear.

"I wanted to feel you the first time you touch me. Really feel you," Quinn admitted, looking shyly at the floor.

"Don't hide," Rachel said, smiling stepping forward. "That was the sexiest thing that anybody has ever done in the history of sexy things. And I want to feel you too."

Quinn lifted her head slowly, raking her eyes over Rachel's body. The tight abs, the small, perfect breasts and hard nipples. She could see how wet Rachel was. It nearly killed her.

"Jesus, Rachel, you're so fucking beautiful," Quinn said in awe.

"So are you," Rachel said, her eyes wide as she stared at Quinn. "I've never seen anybody more beautiful in my entire life."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Quinn said, smiling, before dipping her head down and capturing Rachel's lips.

Rachel arched into the kiss, pressing Quinn against the wall again. She tangled her hands in Quinn's hair for a moment before lowering one slowly to her neck, shoulder, and then down to cup a full breast.

Quinn moaned as Rachel pinched her nipple gently, a flood of wetness rushing between her legs. She held onto Rachel for dear life when the brunette sucked the other nipple into her mouth.

"Rachel, I can't stand anymore," Quinn breathed out. "My knees are going to give out."

"Whatever you need," Rachel said breathily, pulling Quinn to the bed and laying her down gently.

"Thank you," Quinn said as Rachel straddled her. "Now don't stop."

Rachel grinned and dipped her head again, taking the other nipple into her mouth. Slowly, she moved her hands down Quinn's chest to her stomach, then up into her hair, and then back to her breasts.

It wasn't long before Quinn's hips began searching for friction.

"Rachel, please," Quinn said, her nails digging into Rachel's back when the brunette bit down on her nipple. "I need you. I'm going to explode."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she moved to lie on her side next to Quinn.

"So sure," Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded and placed her hand on Quinn's thigh, gasping when Quinn opened her legs.

"Touch me," Quinn said, her hips gently rising. "Make me yours."

With a groan, Rachel dipped her fingers into Quinn's wetness, spreading it around.

"Oh my god," Quinn said, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. "Oh my god."

"Feel good?" Rachel asked as she moved two fingers to Quinn's clit, quickly pressing one down, then the other, over and over.

"God, yes," Quinn said, gripping Rachel's arm with one hand and the sheets with the other. "I don't even want to know where you learned to do this."

"I practiced on myself," Rachel said, grinning when Quinn's eyes snapped shut and a new flow of wetness seeped out. "You like that idea, hmm? Me touching myself like this?"

"Yes," Quinn said, her breath coming in pants. "What…oh god…what do you think about?"

"Lately?" Rachel said, bringing her fingers down to Quinn's entrance and slipping two deep inside. "You."

"God!" Quinn hissed. The feeling of Rachel inside her was like nothing she'd ever felt. It was delicate and perfect. Not like Puck. When Rachel curled her fingers and dragged them back out, Quinn thought she might pass out. "Tell me what I do."

"Sometime you touch me," Rachel said, getting on her knees and moving down the bed. "Other times, you taste me."

With that, Rachel leaned down and dragged her tongue across Quinn's center, savoring the salty flavor.

"Fuck!" Quinn said, fisting both hands in Rachel's hair. She couldn't handle all this pleasure, from Rachel's fingers twisting inside of her to the tongue circling her clit. "Oh, God, Rachel, just a little more. I'm so fucking close."

With a grin, Rachel lightly bit down on Quinn's clit. Immediately, the blonde's body seized up and the fingers in Rachel's hair tightened, holding her in place. She bucked her hips rapidly, riding Rachel's fingers until she felt Rachel's fingers moving faster inside of her.

"Oh god, again," Quinn said, her heels digging into Rachel's back as the brunette lightly licked her clit, trying to avoid overstimulation. "More, fuck. Harder."

Rachel grinned and pushed three fingers inside of the blonde, and bit down on her clit again. Overstimulation be damned.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Quinn shouted, holding Rachel against her as she came for the second time.

Her body finally relaxed and Rachel gently removed her fingers, wiping them on her own thigh as she climbed back up the bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"So fucking good," Quinn said, pulling Rachel's lips to her own and tasting herself in the process. "Can I tell you another secret?"

"Mhm," Rachel said, trying desperately not to hump Quinn's leg. She was so turned on, it was a wonder she hadn't spontaneously combusted.

"I want to fuck you," Quinn said.

"I love the dirty mouth," Rachel said, groaning. "It's so sexy."

"If I do my job right, I'm sure I'll find out just how sexy," Quinn said, laying Rachel on her back and reaching to cup her breasts.

"Oh my god, Quinn," Rachel said, arching into Quinn's hands as they plucked her nipples. "You probably shouldn't do that."

"Oh? Why's that?" Quinn replied, leaning down and taking a nipple between her teeth before running her tongue across it.

"Fucking hell," Rachel said, her eyes snapping shut as she fisted her hands in Quinn's hair. "Because I'm really sensitive there and I'll come before you even touch me."

"I can always make you come again," she said, taking the other nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck," Rachel said, her hips undulating, seeking some sort of friction. "Please, Quinn. Please, I can't take it anymore. I need you. I've wanted you since we were in that hotel room in New York, and I can't take another second. Touch me, please. Please just fuck me."

Quinn watched Rachel squirming and babbling with wide eyes. Even if she'd wanted to hold out more, she wouldn't have been able to.

She scooted down the bed and lifted Rachel's legs over her shoulders.

"Wait, Quinn, you don't have to – Oh, _fuck_. Oh my god, yes. Right there."

Slowly, Quinn flattened her tongue against Rachel's clit, wincing when Rachel's heel dug into her back.

"Fuck," Rachel whined when Quinn wrapped her lips around the swollen nub. She nearly shot off the bed when Quinn started to hum. "Oh my fucking God, you're amazing. Yes, god, yes. Just like that."

Quinn was in heaven. Rachel tasted amazing, and the feeling of the lithe body bucking beneath her made her want to scream. Her own arousal was snaking up again so fast that she had no choice.

As soon as she slipped her fingers into Rachel's entrance, she used the other hand to reach between her own legs, relying on her stomach strength to hold her up.

Rachel and Quinn let out deep, guttural groans at the same exact time. Rachel, who was somewhat surprised to hear the sound come from Quinn, looked up.

When she saw Quinn's fingers moving between her own legs, felt the blonde's need echo through the tongue that was dancing across her clit, she came immediately.

"Oh my god, Quinn," she whispered, holding slipping her hands into Quinn's hair and holding her steady as the cable that had been coiling inside of her snapped viciously. "Oh god, yes."

Quinn was so close. She was so fucking close but she needed something else. She needed to make Rachel scream. So, mustering up all of the strength she had left, she removed her fingers from inside Rachel and brought her tongue down to the brunette's entrance, slipping it in easily.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed, her hips rising up again as Quinn's thumb nail scraped against her clit. "Oh my god, yes!"

Within moments, both girls came again, their bodies tightening and releasing one more time.

"Oh my God, Quinn," Rachel breathed out when Quinn climbed up and collapsed next to her. "Where the hell did _you_ learn how to do that, Ms. I've Never Been With Girls before?"

"I may or may not have gotten some advice," Quinn said, breathing heavily as the aftershocks of her orgasm slowed down.

"Let me guess," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Santana?"

"Maybe." Quinn said, draping her arm across Rachel's waist as she pressed a kiss to the brunette's nipple.

"Did she give you the 'do what feels good to you' speech?" Rachel said, shuddering.

"She tried to, but I've…never really been successful doing that. Until last night."

"And just now," Rachel said, smirking.

"And just now," Quinn agreed.

"Well, remind me to thank her," Rachel said, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a laugh. "Because I don't even have words. I'm actually speechless."

"Me too," Quinn said, dipping her hand back down between Rachel's legs. "Well, that's not true. I have one thing to say."

"What's that?" Rachel said, her breath catching in her throat.

"I'm so fucking gay."

…

…

…

**Please review!**


End file.
